Why Did You Return? a Hiei Lemon
by sweetlesshoney77
Summary: A girl who fell in love with the heartless demon and yet one day she finds out she truly does live him even though she has been denying it all her life.


_You were walking down the empty hallway of your house when you passed a door that had a name scrubbed on the door. You looked side ways at the name it was Hiei's room you remember he use to live with you until he said he hated you cause you were weak. He packed his bags and left leaving you alone. You cried everyday after that you had never been able to understand why he called you weak. You deiced to prove your self to him you trained everyday to become strong. Sometimes you would train until you couldn't breath anymore and fainted.You had to become the best you need to earn his love back but after a while you became cold hearted. Love didn't matter anymore only hate began to live in you. A year or two after Hiei left your parents were killed. That made you so alone you felt lost and hurt. Many feelings were dancing in your body but you couldn't understand all of them. You just began to forget everything around you, you started to attend school because it kept you busy. Today was your birthday you didn't seem happy about it at all in fact you believed your birth to be a disgrace. You hated your self after what happen to everyone you cared about but you couldn't kill your self sadly. You woke up in the morning, threw the blankets to one side and swung your legs over the left side of your bed. You walked over to the bathroom, brushed you teeth, took a long shower, and quickly got dressed. You never wore your uniform so the teachers just gave up trying to get you to wear it.You put on your beat up vans, swinging your hair into a ponytail and grabbing your backpack. You slowly walked to the school glaring down at the ground as you walked. As you passed everyone whispers began to raise you just ignored and went to your locker. You were at you locker throwing books in and picking up your books when you felt this strange energy. You knew that energy but couldn't remember from where. You just told your self to forget about it and strolled slowly to class.When you entered the room there were a few boys up at the front of the class you just brushed past them and took your seat. Almost immediately the teacher came in and said,"Class we have four new students today, Hiei Jaganshi, Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, and Shuichi Minamino."You blinked at Hiei starring at him in pure shock what the hell is he doing here you thought. You body ached to even think about what he had done he had hurt you in many different ways. Maybe that was how it was suppose to be but why is he back in your life? Didn't he have to find someone that is more stronger than me you thought bitterly. You glared at the empty seat next to you hoping that the teacher wouldn't make you sit next to anyone."You can take seats next to Ame. Ame please raise your hand." said the teacher.Damn you thought so close fuck. You raised your hand and once they glanced at you. You put your hand down and began to space out.Hiei's POVI walked into the class room with the bakas next to me we stood there at the front of the class. As I stared blankly around the room a girl with a slender figure, bright blue eyes, reddish hair and pale skin came in. When she arrived I felt something I hadn't felt in a while it was as if I knew her. But there was no way I could have known her I just moved here. She did look familiar oddly. The teacher came in introducing us to the class suddenly I felt a pair of eyes looking at me. I glanced around the room but who had been looking had already turned away.The teacher told us we could take seats next to some girl name Ame, she had raised her hand in the air almost annoyed like. I saw that it was the girl from early we walked over to her. I knew her but from where did I know her? I thought she didn't even look in our direction she kept her focus to the front. When the bell rang she was the first one out of the room. I stared at the door in shock no one could ever more as fast as me."Hiei?" asked Kurma, "Did you see that?"I nodded yes he gave me that look like you should know but I couldn't figure it out.Ame's POVDamn stupid tears why couldn't I have just stayed home today? You angrily thought to your self. What the hell was wrong with you why were you crying over him, him of all people. It enraged you to even think that you were a weakling to him but you had to prove him wrong you were strong. You couldn't cry, crying was a sign of weakness you needed to train. You decided to go home early you went to your locker and picked up your books.When you shut your locked the Yusuke boy came over to you and said,"Hey."You glared at him for a minute and when he didn't move you signed."Can I help you?" you asked."Yeah I was wondering why do you look so familiar?" he asked."I don't know maybe cause you see girls everyday and maybe you passed me when you were doing something." you replied.You turned walking away with a smirk on your face, just as you were about to take your fourth step he said,"I know you're a demon in fact you're the girl that Hiei said was a weakling."You stayed in your position not daring to move another step without letting him finish what he was going to say. Tears began to sprinkle down your face he was right you were a weakling."You know the only reason he turned you down is because your dumb, a total bitch and he loves someone else." he began, "He's right you are a weakling nothing you could do right without help. Man I still can 't figure out why you didn't die with your parents."Heavy tears came down your face it really hurt you couldn't hear anymore you didn't want to. It caused to much pain you felt like running away and vanishing from the earth surface. His words ringing through your head as his foot steps died away. You fell to your knees tears streaming down your face. Your cheeks a crimson red, your eyes glistening in the light from the tears, your lips curved into a frown and your face filled with pure hate and shock. What had you done to deserve such harsh treatment from the world, what was your fault, what is the problem with you? Why were you so different from everyone else, why couldnt you be normal? You sat there tears still rolling down your face as you tried to gain your self you felt a warm sensation around your waist. You lifted you head to see no one other than Mr. I'm so strong him self. Your body wanted to melt in his arms, your heart telling you to confess all of your love but you mind said run away he's only going to hurt you. He is only going to deceive you, than leave you, he thinks you're a weakling remember what he said when he left you! Hiei frowned your thoughts and your body language. You summoned up the courage and pushed him away running faster than you ever had. You ran until you couldn't run anymore your body just wouldn't move. You put your hands in front of you and tried to lift your self but your hands gave out. You laid there on the cold ground, tears still falling down your face, and your cheeks a bright red from running.Why was he back? Why did he hold you? Why did he even come after me? Your brain tried to comprehend everything that was going on but it just wouldn't listen. You heart was just screaming go back to him he loves you, he cares, he was just trying to protect you, no he is nothing you told your self. You pushed your hands again against the ground but you could only move a little you were still weak.You felt your body being gently lifted off the ground and someone strong arms carrying you bridal style. You looked up to see none other Hiei again. You struggled to get away from him this only caused him to pull you closer to his chest."Ame stop it." he scold."Why the fuck did you come looking for me?" you questioned, angrily.He teleported to your house you were surprised he knew where your house still was. He carried you up to your room laying you down on the bed gently as he could."I knew I knew you from somewhere but couldn't figure it out until that baka said you're the girl that I disowned a couple of years ago." Hiei explained."So now that you have figured out who I am what the fuck are you still doing here you disowned me. That gives you know right to here so go the hell away and never come back!" you shouted.You pulled the covers over your head tears silent tears fell down your cheeks. You curled into a tight ball hoping he would just go away and never come back you didn't want to feel that pain again. You suddenly felt a hand on your shoulder and the covers being lifted away from your body. You rolled over to see Hiei standing there with the sheets in his hand. You gave a death glare reaching for the sheets but he grabbed your hand, pulling you into a passionate kiss.Your eyes were wide from shock, you body slowly began to lean on him for balance as he kissed you rougher. He pushed you back onto the bed laying on top of you. He slowly moved your hand from your chest and held them down forcefully with his hand. He had you pinned to the bed his knees between your legs pushing up. You moaned with slightly pleasure this was a new feeling you never felt this before. Some how you wanted more of this Hiei sensing your needs pressed him self harder against you.Hiei removed his lips from your lips to your neck nipping at it. His warm lips touched your neck sending waves of pleasure through your body. You moaned at his touch it was so gently but rough at the same time. He sucked your neck he sifted you hands over your head and held them tight with one hand. His other hand began to roam your body traveling down the curve of you hip and to your womanhood. Your body reacted to the touch almost immediately and he smirked against your neck.Hiei pushed your shirt up to your stomach and he caressed it lightly. You moaned at his touch it was cold it sent shivers down your spine. Just than reality hit you what were you doing with him you suppose to be cold hearted never love again! He was going to leave again call you weak he needed to leave now! You pulled at your hands to get them loose but he only held them tighter. "Hiei get the Fuck off of me now!" you shouted.He stopped everything he was doing and with lightening speed he removed all of your clothing. Your face flushed in embarrassment and tried to cover your self. He pinned down by your wrists and said,"You are still mine and no one can change that. I only left to protect I had to go to do something and now that I'm finished with it. I'm here to claim what is rightfully mine. In other words you can enjoy this or just struggle either way your mine." You stopped moving starring deep in his crimson eyes looking for the truth. You found that what he had just stated was true he did care he did love you. Your heart began to beat faster as the moment moved closer and closer. He spread your legs with his knees just before he shoved into you he grinned and whispered,"This might hurt, onna." He shoved into you and you screamed from the pain loudly. He waited for a while letting you adjust to his size, in order to distract you from the pain he kissed you passionately. You moaned as he slowly pumped in and out of you. The pumps began to be come more forceful and harder you moaned to the deep pleasure. He let go of you arms and the wrapped around his neck. Hiei pumped faster and harder you wrapped your legs around his waist. He plunged deeper into you hitting your 'spot'. you moaned loudly and Hiei smirking said,"Found it."Hiei pulled you into his lap as he sat up the new pain almost made you feel like dying. He held onto your waist gently pulling you up and then pushing you back down. You body was over heated with all the pleasure it was feeling. You eyes were half closed your body dripping of sweat. You moaned again as Hiei hit your 'spot' he kept aiming for that spot and every time he would get it. Hiei kissed you passionately asking permission to enter your mouth which you gave.His swirled around yours and played. He trailed a kiss to your neck o your breast and sucked on your right nipple toying with your left. You moaned louder than before he smirked at your actions. He switched his new toy sucking on your left nipple while massaging your right. You felt this heat in the pit of your stomach and you knew it was almost time. "Hiei." you moaned."I know Ame me too." he replied.Hiei began to pound deeper into you, even harder and faster than before. You moaned them with one last thrust you released your juices as did he. He gently removed himself from you falling toy our side. Hiei pulled the cover over your naked bodies and hugged your waist tightly. He yanked you closer to him his body still coated in sweat was yours."Ame I never thought you were weak and I never hated you. I loved you." he said looking at you."Hiei I don't hate you I love you." you responded."Good night Ame." yawned Hiei."Hiei Yusuke is the one that told you about me right?" you asked."Yeah why?" asked Hiei."Lets just say Yusuke is going to be in deep pain tomorrow." you chuckled."Goodnight, onna." said Hiei tiredly."Good night." you replied. _


End file.
